Scanners, commonly referred to as product scanners and barcode scanners, at checkout terminals in recent years have begun transitioning from laser-based scanners to image, or camera, based scanners. Segmenting a product presented for scanning from a captured image has become an issue as an image-based scanner captures an image of a full field of view. Some image-processing techniques have been tried, but due to wide varieties of product and packaging colors and varying other things and items that may be present within a camera field of view, these image-processing techniques are prone to error.